


Poisoned

by zodiacperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jake is scared, Sick Character, Sick Jake Peralta, Sickfic, amy santiago - Freeform, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacperalta/pseuds/zodiacperalta
Summary: Jake receives a delivery on his desk, but things are not what they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first b99 fic so sorry if it’s not that good. I know it needs work. Hopefully you enjoy it and I can get more chapters up soon :) thanks for reading. I would love to hear feedback

Poisoned- Jake Peralta 

It’d been a rough few weeks. Jake was working a horrible and taxing murder case. He didn’t understand why it was taking him so long to crack. Nothing seemed to be bringing him any closer to the truth. He’d studied the crime scene images 100s of times. It was making him feel anxious and very emotional. These people’s lives ended so suddenly, like a car breaking with a horrifying shriek. His girlfriend, and fellow detective, Amy was noticing his struggle. Jake was fragile and visibly tired. She hated seeing him this way, 

But the worst was yet to come. 

Jake sat down at his cluttered desk, not terribly late for once. Since he’d began living with Amy, Jake wasn’t late as often. If it wasn’t for the other, tidier desks in the precinct, Jake wouldn’t be aware of how the desks actually looked. His was so full of photos, litter, and other random things. Jake was used to it all by now. Except for the bright red pizza box with a note stuck to it, reading to Jake - Love Boyle x Jake smiled. Boyle was currently on holiday with his family. Even though it may seem strange to outsiders, Jake assumed Charles had it delivered to Jake’s desk. They’d called each other last night and Jake ended up expressing the fact the case was getting to him. He didn’t want to bother Charles it just sort of came out. However it was still slightly bizarre for a pizza to be ordered like this. 

Upon seeing the pizza, Jake’s appetite seemed to return. Before he knew it, Jake ate the whole thing. It had a slightly strange taste, but Jake couldn’t pinpoint what it was. When he’d finished, Jake decided to text Boyle.  
Thanks for the pizza Charles :)  
Less than a minute later Boyle replied with:  
Jakey, what are you talking about?  
Also I miss you!  
Also Nikolaj is having a great time here  
Jake smiled at his friend’s excessive texting. But he was also hit with confusion. If Charles didn’t send the pizza, then who did? And why were they pretending to be Charles? 

Jake didn’t have much time to think about. A few hours later Jake’s stomach began hurt significantly. His hand made his way to the area of pain and he pressed down on it, trying to get relief. Suddenly, he was cold and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. The paperwork on his desk was becoming blurry and looking at it wasn’t helping the growing nausea he now felt. 

Amy looked up from her desk to see Jake experiencing some discomfort. He looked pale and in pain. She wanted to ask Jake if he was okay, but he was avoiding eye contact which showed he didn’t want to be spoken to. Suddenly, Jake got up from his chair and practically sprinted to the toilet. Amy watched his desk chair spin as a result of his fast exit. 

Jake was helpless. Luckily he made it the bathroom in time. As the pizza made an unwelcome reoccurrence, Jake didn’t notice his captain, Raymond Holt was also in the bathroom.  
“Peralta?” His distinctively monotone voice said. “Are you okay?”  
Jake wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and grimaced at the scent before turning to Holt. Jake nodded, too embarrassed to be rational.  
“Peralta it’s clear you’re under a lot of stress” Holt told the detective. “I’m taking you home.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amy turned the key and entered the apartment she shared with Jake. When she got inside, Amy saw that most of the lights in the apartment were off. However the light in their hall was turned on, illuminating their pristine carpet. Jake’s trainers were discarded on the ground, where he seemed to have kicked them off on his way to bed. Amy made her way toward their bedroom, a quiet sound from the tv wafting towards her. The sounds of explosions and gunshots meant only one thing, Jake was watching Die Hard again. She smiled to herself at this. Even though Die Hard wasn’t her favourite , seeing how much Jake adored it made her heart rate seem to accelerate. When Jake talked about it, his brown eyes widened and he smiled so much. His smile was the kind that lit up all of his features and made everything around him seem so soft. Amy thought it was endearing. 

When he saw Amy, Jake smiled. They didn’t talk much as it was clear Jake was exhausted. Despite the persistent pain looming in his stomach, Jake fell asleep soon after Amy’s return. 

The next morning Amy woke up intertwined with Jake. She untangled herself from his long limbs and began getting ready for work as quietly as possible. Glancing over at how innocent he looked in his sleep, Amy was reluctant to leave Jake. She planted a kiss on his cheek which resulted in a wide, sleepy smile. 

Jake woke up about half an hour later and once again found himself in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. Jake was terrified. His chest heaved as every inch of his body filled with anxiety. This feeling was similar to previous times he’d thrown up. It petrified him and he was all alone. Quickly, Jake began to panic more and more. He wished, more than anything, that Amy was there with him. He needed to call her.

Jake waited impatiently for an answer.  
“hey Jake, how are you feelin?” Amy said chirpily.  
“... ‘m... not good Ames..” Jake was practically crying down the phone, the relief of her answering pounding him in the chest.  
Amy bit her lip at the sound of Jake’s pained whimper.  
“Oh no babe” she soothed. “What’s happened?”  
Harsh coughs filled Amy’s ears, Amy winced sympathetically.  
“I ... don’t know Ames .... but .... something .... is really wrong” Jake sounded so nervous.  
Amy took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from freaking out. She didn’t want to risk Jake getting even more anxious.  
“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can” she promised.

About 15 minutes later Amy walked into their apartment tentatively. It was dark and very quiet. In the bathroom, Amy found Jake sitting on the ground, coughing and drenched with sweat. She drops down her bag and wrapped her arms around him. He does the same to her but his grip is weak and clammy. Amy tried to ignore the fact her boyfriend smelt horrible. Jake looked worryingly pale, as though he was a ghost or a corpse.  
“Thanks for coming back” Jake said, barley above a whisper.  
Amy pulled him closer to her.  
“It’s not problem babe” Amy told him. “Let’s get you back to bed” 

When Jake attempted to stand up the whole room lurched alarmingly. A ruthless wave of nausea took him over once again but he managed to hold it down. After a few seconds of standing still, the dizziness eased and Jake followed Amy to bed. Amy played with Jake’s sweaty hair, trying to relax him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amy was woken up by Jake slipping out of her arms again. Jake needed to get to the bathroom fast but his brain was too foggy. His limbs felt like dead weights and he didn’t make it in time. Amy appeared beside him. Jake sniffled followed by what sounded like a sob. Tears gushed down his flushed cheeks.  
“Oh no...Babe don’t cry” Amy said.  
“I’m sorry....it’s such a mess... so gross...” Jake’s speech now sounded slurred.  
“It’s okay babe.” Amy told Jake, putting her arm around his shoulder.  
“It’s not...no way..” Jake mumbled.  
Amy’s heart sank deeper than it ever had. Her brain was overloaded with thoughts and ideas about what had happened to Jake. He looked at her vacantly, his eyebrows furrowed as though he was trying to figure something out. 

“Dad....” Jake mumbled eventually, seemingly delirious.  
Amy stared anxiously at his pained expression.  
“I’m sorry about the mess Dad....” Jake choked out, “don’t go away again...please”  
Unsure on how to approach the situation, Amy pulled Jake into another hug.  
“I won’t” she reassured him. “Don’t worry”  
Jake nodded and continued to cry. As Amy’s shoulder because soaked with his tears, She felt as though Jake had become a child. 

After that, everything went so fast. Jake’s knees buckled beneath him and he dropped to the ground. Amy crouched beside him, calling out his name. Despite her growing desperation, Jake didn’t respond. She held onto his limp hand, hoping that he’d squeeze back miraculously. After a few minutes with no signs of improvement, Amy called for ambulance. 

That’s all for now. to be continued. I’m not sure how but yeahhh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi , sorry I haven’t updated this in a while I’ve had no motivation and a lot of exams. I’ve now left school so hopefully I can write more stuff. I really want to do if you have any requests please ask. also I know this chapter is pretty bad I sorta lost inspiration during but I hope youlike it anyway. ^_^

The wait for help to arrive was excruciating. Amy could sense the one she loved was being wrongfully ripped away. She was attempting to prepare for the worst. Amy was in no way ready to lose Jake, she couldn’t even begin to fathom what life would be like without him. It would be as though a colossal cloud of dangerous ash settled above her life, consuming every aspect. 

Jake looked mostly lifeless. The colour in his cheeks had faded to a concerning white. He was breathing in small gasps, exhausted and starved of energy. Amy figured he was definitely dehydrated and it was highly likely he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. 

Suddenly Jake began to whimper and convulse, seemingly in intense agony. His eyes opened momentarily. A look of undisputed terror was present within. The two locked eyes momentarily before the familiar flicker indicating Jake’s life suddenly became dull. Desperately,Amy again tried to get Jake’s attention but to no avail. Her chest began to constrict as her heart flogged against it. At that moment the sound of sirens blared outside their apartment. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake had never felt anything like this before. It was as though every noise had gone through a filter or was being concealed by a thick wall. Around him, everything seemed relatively normal, except it was enveloped with a thick mist that was too hard to ignore. Every now and then, Jake blacked out and lost recollection of that time. 

Jake felt undeniably weak. A feeling of such fragility and pain like this rarely entered his life. Jake knew too well this gnawing in the pit of his stomach and desperation to be somewhere else. Anywhere but there. This is how he remembered feeling when his father decided to leave. Jake got himself to believe that if he wasn’t where he was, he wouldn’t be so distraught. 

Even though his eyes were closed, Jake could tell he was in a hospital. The unwelcoming, sterile, scent made his already weak and somewhat abused stomach turn again. Jake could detect the obnoxiously bright lights, even through his eyelids. His mind was overcome with fog as he searched for Amy’s voice among the many medics who had now seemed to gush in. He could hear his name being called by an unfamiliar voice among others things. 

“Jake Peralta…”   
“born 1981…”  
“...been slipping in and out of consciousness…”  
“...vomiting..”  
“..no previous history of seizures…”  
“Jake! Jake! Open your eyes buddy! Can you hear me?”

When Jake couldn’t hear Amy, he forced his eyes open. He needed to see her among the chaos in order to keep himself from being overcome with panic. But the light caused a stabbing agony into his brain. He locked his eyes shut quickly as his breathing became more fast paced. Jakes throat was too torn up from his sickness previously that day. When he tried tried to cry out to Amy, he could barely speak above a whisper.   
“...Ames…” 

“sedate him...he’s too agitated” am unfamiliar voice said. 

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm and everything fell away quite unexpectedly. Jake felt too weak to fight against the drowsiness he was now feeling and let his eyelids droop shut. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amy waited impatiently for news in the waiting room. She was no longer allowed to be with Jake as he’d been put under general anaesthetic. The doctors had injected Jake with it because he was severely anxious and impossible to examine. Amy found it terrifying because Jake hadn’t noticed her. He was hyperventilating and between consciousness and unconsciousness. Amy was talking to Jake, in an attempt to calm him down but there was no success. 

Her mind repeatedly traced back to Jake lying on the carpet in their hallway. He was in such a vulnerable state and it devastated her. Amy thought of Jake crying into her shoulder, thinking she was his father. Jake desperation for her not to leave and his tearful apology for making a mess made Amy’s heart ache. 

The long wait had left Amy able to come up with various theories on what could be wrong. Perhaps he’d gotten some new disease from a tourist in the streets. Or he’d gotten food poisoning. Maybe he ate something he was allergic to. Her mind even went to a horrible place; could Jake have done this to himself on purpose ? 

Jake had only gotten sick a few times through the course of their relationship. Each time , Amy worried about him. But this was the worst Jake had ever been. Amy had never witnessed Jake passing out and growing delirious. He rarely opened up about his father but this sickness was a catalyst to memories. Even more rarely, Amy saw Jake cry. But that evening he’d sobbed. 

She also knew that Jake hated hospitals. 

Amy reminisced to a time Jake had been injured a few years before during an arrest. It was advised he should go to the hospital to make sure everything was okay. Amy remembered Jake’s resentment at this fact and reluctance to get in the car. The only way they got him to go is when he got threatened with a suspension. Amy had never seen him so quiet. 

For what felt like the hundredth time, Amy recalled the recent events since arriving at the hospital. She’d explained Jake’s symptoms and rapid deterioration. They’d asked for his date of birth and if Amy knew any of Jake’s medical history. After that , Amy was set with the job of calling Jake’s mother to explain that Jake had become very sick and no knew why. His mother was out of town but had assured Amy she’d get the next flight that she could. 

The thought of smoking was prominent in Amy’s thoughts. She needed the nicotine and it’s sense of calm to find its way into her body. Amy had been trying so hard to quit and Jake was being so supportive. But now, as Jake was lying in a hospital bed, Amy disregarded all the time she’d gone without smoking. It would be so easy to just go for it. However she couldn’t bare the thought of not being with Jake the second she was allowed. She imagined Jake waking up and looking for her, the anxiety building throughout his body. Smoking didn’t matter, Amy told herself. All that mattered was that Jake was okay. 

After what felt like forever, A doctor walked slowly out of the room Jake had been in. The doctor had told Amy his name was Dr. Mason. He looked tired and very stressed. Sweat had now wet his tousled hair significantly and he was fiddling with his hands, a clear sign of nerves. This created an even larger sense of anxiety within Amy.   
“Amy Santiago?” Dr Mason asked.  
Amy nodded, finding it slightly odd as she was the only person in the waiting room.   
She had yet to update her colleagues at the nine nine on the situation. Amy knew she should’ve but she was too overcome with fear. Additionally, She was still holding onto the possibility that it was a terrible nightmare. 

“From the blood test we have discovered that Mr Peralta has ingested a poisonous substance” Dr Mason explained.   
The cold feeling of shock began to fill Amy’s body.   
“What...how…” Amy asked quietly, unable to form a sentence.   
For once she was speechless. How could this ever happen? Would Jake die? Amy’s mind was racing at an intense speed, rationality was gone.   
“We’ve never seen a poison like this,” the doctor explained. “No one is aware of the effects this will have on him but we know a lot of damage has already been made”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake was still asleep when Amy was let into the room. He somehow looked sicker. Dr. Mason had told Amy that Jake’s organs were failing and that he was probably in a lot of pain. It was unknown if Jake could hear anyone but apparently it was important to talk. Amy sat down beside Jake and began to run her fingers through his hair. The softness was comforting to her, in a strange way.   
“I love you,” she whispered to him, “you’re going to be fine, babe”   
Amy wasn’t sure if she believed that second part, but she wished more than anything that it would be okay. 

Suddenly, a thought popped into Amy’s head. It was slightly absurd and a stretch. But the more Amy thought about it, the more sense it made.   
She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Rosa.  
“Rosa, get the pizza box from Jake’s desk and give to forensics. then meet me with the others at Brooklyn hospital- I’ll explain everything later” Amy told her frantically, “just please come”

 

TBC ??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii this chapter is kinda bad and short but you asked for it so here it is. Sorry it’s so late I’m so tired lately -_-.   
> Thankyou for all your support so far!   
> Enjoy and send feedback / requests if you like :)

3  
When he got home that night, Charles Boyle was broken. Seeing Jake had shattered him. They’d been close friends since their very early days in the nine nine. Together, the two had worked hundreds of cases and shaped a very strong friendship. 

Being in the NYPD came with many possible risks and dangers. Charles and Jake had both experienced accidents and injuries through the years. But nothing like this. The doctors were unable to tell if Jake would pull through or even what he’d ingested to cause him to be so sick. Each day the function of his organs decreased. 

Charles saw his son Nikolaj’s pile of toys in the corner of their living room. Lying amongst them was the figure of a police officer Jake had bought him a few years earlier. Charles’s throat constricted upon seeing this, it wasn’t fair. He questioned why this was happening 1000s of times and fell asleep with the anguish heavy in his brain. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For a few peaceful moments, Amy woke up having forgotten the horror of the past few days. But within seconds the images rushed back like stormy, turbulent, seas. She dressed quickly so she could see Jake as soon as possible.

During the morning, detectives searched the apartment and Jake’s phone for information. Later, the possibility of Jake attempting to harm himself was ruled out. However, a huge question still remained: if Jake didn’t poison himself, then who did? 

The lead was that the pizza had been laced in the poison, judging by Jake’s fast deterioration after eating it. Those working on the case needed to find out who delivered the pizza and why they did it. 

The news of Jake’s condition sent shockwaves throughout the NYPD and even further through New York. Officers were now on edge and many people were too anxious to go to work. Many people feared they were next. 

The hospital room was very quiet apart from the rhythmic beeping of machines. Amy was so relieved they were still beeping. It showed Jake was still alive. The doctor had warned Amy that things didn’t look good but Jake was drifting in and out of consciousness occasionally. Upon entering the room, Amy was greeted by the painfully familiar sight of Jake in a hospital bed. His face didn’t look relaxed like it usually did when he slept, it was clear Jake was experiencing pain. Amy sat down at the edge of his bed and took Jake’s hand.   
Surprisingly, Jake stirred and his eyes opened. Amy let out a small gasp as she was hit with emotion. She didn’t want to make Jake feel any worse. Amy took a huge breath in an attempt to contain herself.   
“hi” she said softly, trying to stop herself from breaking down.   
“hey ames” Jake responded, his voice weak and barely audible. 

Jake laid his head on Amy’s lap. Her fingers found their way into Jake’s tangled brown hair, causing a smile to spread across his face. They remained this way for a few precious moments. When suddenly Jake’s face fell.   
“What’s wrong babe?” Amy asked.   
“Hurts..” Jake mumbled. “Doctors won’t tell me anything… am I gonna die?”  
This sent Amy over the edge, her heart began to pound more than ever. A sick feeling began to grow within her stomach as panic escalated. 

“No!” Amy said at last. “We are doing everything we can. I promise you'll be fine.”   
Amy hated the feeling of doubt saying these words produced. She didn’t want to lie to him but the truth was just to painful. Captain Holt had advised her not to think of the worst but it was clear everyone’s mind had gone there at some point. 

It may have been deep within the night when it feels like no one else was awake. When they lay in bed or in front of the tv, trying everything they can settle their mind and persistent nausea. Or it may have been at work, (Amy wasn’t at work since the incident with Jake) their eyes drifting to Jake’s empty desk. The question hanging there deep in the mind of Jake’s colleagues: will Detective Peralta ever come back to the nine nine? 

Amy looked into Jake’s eyes, the look of fear now too familiar within them.   
“You don’t die , I won’t let it happen” Amy told him.   
“Okay…” Jake mumbled, “Thankyou….I love you…”   
Jake fell asleep pretty soon after that, leaving Amy’s mind filled with trepidation. 

As she left the hospital Amy’s phone began to ring. The phone screen showed an unknown number. Amy sighed, not in the mood for talking to anyone. However after she hung up the number called again, and again. Eventually Amy answered. An unfamiliar and distorted voice began to speak. 

“Amy Santiago. Detective Peralta will be in a coma within the hour and will be dead by the weekend. Do you want to save him?” the voice began.   
“Of course - who are you?” Amy asked, pondering on what was going on.   
“Details will come later. If you do me a favour I’ll spare Jake” the voice continued.   
“I’ll do anything. You name it I’ll do it- but who are you? Did you hurt Jake?” Amy asked, voice wavering with tears.   
“Yes” the voice responded. 

TBC


	4. moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I haven’t updated this in so long. I started college and began to procrastinate even more. I didn’t think that this was very good and didn’t see much point on carrying it on but I thought I’d write a new chapter anyway  
> Please leave any requests and feedback as I love receiving comments. :)   
> Thanks for reading have a gear day!

Amy had only just pulled up into her parking spot at home when she got a call from the hospital. Her heart accelerated. He’s gone. Her mind quickly expected the worst as she spiralled into devastation. She was reluctant to answer but instead took a shaky breath and pressed the button. 

“Amy Santiago?” It was the voice of Dr Mason,   
“Yes” she choked out, terror dominating her body.   
“Mr peralta has gotten worse and we believe he’s in a coma.” The Doctors voice sounded like it was cracking with tears.   
Amy’s heart dropped, as she restarted the engine. First she went to the 99th precinct and told them about the phone call and gave every detail she knew. The squad said they would do all they could to try and trace the call. 

On the way to the hospital, Amy’s heart filled with nostalgia. From the first day she met Jake so long ago and the when she first realised she liked him. She thought of his laughter and his smile bought relief and calm to anyone he met. Jakes presence was something Amy never got bored of. He was adorable without even trying. So kind and caring. He wanted to protect and help everyone whilst having a laugh too. Such a heartwarming laugh that Amy feared she would never hear again. 

•••

Amy wrapped her fingers around Jake’s and squeezed his hand affectionately. It was almost too much when he didn’t squeeze back. He was so pale and thin.   
“ is there anything you can do?” Any asked, hopefully.   
The doctor looked at the dying young man in the bed, wearing a Die Hard shirt, and at his devastated girlfriend. To be honest, he’d grown attached to them and didn’t mind if he had to break some rules.   
“There’s something we can try.” Dr Mason said. “It won’t make him recover but it could buy him some time. So you can have a proper goodbye. It’s very experimental …”  
“I’ll try anything” Amy responded, she just wanted to hear his voice again. 

The doctor got a bag of a clear liquid and inserted the IV into Jake’s arm. The liquid began to drip down. Amy waited anxiously for a change. 

•••

Jake opened his eyes, quickly regretting this decision as pain seared across his skull. He had little memory of the past few days and his whole body felt stiff. He felt terrible, this is the most sick he’d ever felt and his whole world was enveloped with a thick, heavy fog.   
“Owww” he groaned quietly, trying to piece together what was going on.   
Jake could see Amy, sitting on a chair a few inches from his bed. She was staring out of the window but her head jolted around as soon as she heard him.   
“Jake!” Amy said, shocked and relieved. “You woke up!”   
Jake smiled at her, weakly. God, he loved her so much. He was so happy to see her again. She held onto his face and stared lovingly into his brown eyes.   
“How long was out for?” Jake asked, because he genuinely had no idea.   
“It’s been a few days..” Amy told him, taking hold of his pale hand. “I love you, I didn’t think I’d ever get to hear you speak again.”   
“I love you too” Jake told her.   
For a moment, everything was perfect. Despite the fact that Jake's mind felt hazy and distant, he was with the love of his life. Small rays of hope shone through the blinds of the bleak hospital room In this moment. Maybe he really was going to be okay.   
Suddenly nausea filled Jakes’s stomach and he felt overwhelmingly dizzy.   
“I’m gonna..I’m gonna be...sick” Jake moaned. 

Jake threw up repeatedly, the action causing great agony to his already aching body. It was awful. Within 10 minutes of regaining consciousness, Jake was too weak to lift his own head. Dr Mason had warned them that would happen. Amy stroked his cheek affectionately which brought a smile to his face.   
“sorry…” Jake mumbled, his voice scratchy and weak.   
“Why’s that babe?” Amy said softly, continuing to comfort Jake, her fingers buried deep in his sweaty and shaggy hair,   
“for all this,” he whispered, “it’s so annoying, it’s such a waste of your time. you don’t have to stay here with me”   
Amy’s felt like she was going sob. She loved him so much. He was so selfless.   
“No babe” she whispered, “I’m sorry”  
At this her voice was starting to break. She tried to hold back the tears as she knew it would upset Jake. She wiped her eyes with her free hand.   
“why?” Jake asked sleepily as his voice fading away  
“I’m sorry I can’t save you” Amy said, barely audible,   
“What do you mean?” Jake asked. “You’ve always been my hero” 

Jake slipped into a sleep. It’s unknown if or when he would next wake up. Amy was glad to get that time to speak to him but everything was looking pretty bad right now.   
Amy’s phone began to ring. It was Charles she answered it to hear his frantic voice.   
“We traced the call and found a location—“ 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I’m sorry this took so long. I kind lost interest in this fic. Sorry for the bad ending I just wasn’t sure how to conclude.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :))

“Jake.” Amy tapped his cheek. “Jake wake up”   
Jake let out a tired moan before opening his eyes. He smiled upon seeing Amy and Charles looking back at him.   
“Hey guys” Jake said tiredly, a weak grin spreading across his pale cheeks.   
“How are you feeling?” Amy asked, even though the answer seemed pretty clear.   
Jake shrugged and sat up slowly, dizziness dominating his head. His whole body felt heavy and weak. He felt useless. Amy just nodded nervously, biting her lip.   
“Jake, do you remember a perp called Alan Scott?” Charles asked, when Jake eventually regained a clearer mind.   
Jake scanned his brain, the meds was making everything seem foggy and strange but he remembered. It was years ago, when Jake was fresh out of the academy. It was quite an exhilarating experience. Scott was not letting up and Jake almost lost him. Luckily he leapt over a fence and managed to catch him. He felt like he was part of an action movie. He was so energetic back then.   
“You arrested him when you first became a cop and put him away for a long time and he wasn’t happy.” Charles explained, Incase jake couldn’t remember it. 

Jake nodded. It was his first high profile arrest. He may have acted particularly cocky and immature which probably didn’t help matters. He remembered the rage and loss in Alan Scott’s eyes. Jake began to get anxious and filled with regret. He needed to tell the truth. 

“the truth is, when that guy got out of jail a few weeks back, he sent me death threats.” Jake told them, looking guilty and angry. “Cops get meaningless death threats a lot and honestly I didn’t think much of it.”   
Jake looked back on the past couple of weeks. The threats were received via letter which Jake burned. Amy looked devastated. It was hard to believe that Jake could keep this from her. She felt bad for not noticing.   
“What? Why didn’t you tell me” she asked, upset evident in her voice.   
“I’m sorry ames, everything was going so well” Jake replied, “I didn’t want to believe someone was trying to kill me because I didn’t want to screw anything up.”   
Saying it out loud, Jake realized he’d been very wrong. He thought back to the letters he’d received and how he’d ripped them to shreds. Maybe it was escapism or denial. The world seemed so much scarier now he knew someone had attempted to murder him. Exhausted from such a short conversation, Jake shut his eyes again. 

“There’s currently a team staking out the location where the calls were made” Charles explained. “Hopefully they can bring him in” 

Jake nodded, feigning enthusiasm but he felt terrible. Not only physically but also emotionally. The guilt of withholding such information was eating at him. Amy was hurt, Jake knew that much but she was still being so supportive. He wanted to be there to help at the stakeout. He missed work so much. The fear of never returning to the nine nine again was also prominent. 

Jake’s health took a bad turn a little while after Charles left to join the swat team and the rest of the nine nine. Amy watched as Jake whimpered and convulsed in pain, medication barely scratching the surface. She tried to keep him calm but Jake had become severely sensitive to any kind of touch. It was horrifying and Amy wasn’t sure how much more of this she could bare seeing. She just hoped the stakeout was a success. 

Amy was startled awake by the sound of her phone ringing. Her neck was slightly stiff from sleeping on a chair. She didn’t remember actually falling asleep. She answered the call, which was from Charles, frantically.   
“We got him,” Charles explained, his voice saturated into emotion. “And he confessed”   
Amy’s heart rate accelerated with tentativeness.   
“And we found the poison he used to target Jake” Charles continued. 

The small vial that previously contained the toxic substance used to hurt Jake was given to forensic scientists. They discovered information about it and suggested a way that may help Jake to recover. 

When the treatment was administered, Amy was full of hope and fear. A doctor began to run tests and when they found that Jake was improving Amy felt as though she could finally breathe. For the first time in weeks. 

2 weeks later 

Jake plopped onto the sofa, relieved to be home at last. It had been a long and scary month that was something he’d never had expected to happen. He was still lethargic and his appetite was still small but he was improving consistently. He was so happy to have survived and owed everything to the squad. Amy joined him and he buried his head into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.   
“Thankyou” he said quietly.


End file.
